


Lamenting thoughts

by Chessthewriter



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Lumity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chessthewriter/pseuds/Chessthewriter
Summary: Luz finds herself at a new school. Alone to her thoughts and personal issues she longs for a connection. And it isnt until she meets a certain top notch student in detention that things start to change. Follow Luz as she journeys through a dark past and hopeful future.Slow burn. First fic. WILW and Grom were pretty much fuel to this story.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

The light of a new morning glissend brightly. Cascading over a figure hidden beneath some old covers. Its warmth awoke her as gently as it came. Eyes fluttering Luz took in the rooms details. A desk off to one side of her tiny space. An older model tv hazardly leaning towards the edge of a dusty dresser and her closet that contained approximately 12 hoodies too many. Outnumbering her quote on quote wide variety of shirts and shorts. To anyone else her age it might have been frustrating. But Luz wasn't particularly materialistic in any way shape or form. Therefore shortly after her brief buffering she began to come to. Rubbing her eyes intensively she thought back to last nights previous events. Eda had gotten home rather late from her shop. A local convenience store that sold all kinds of tourist trap souvenirs and snacks of sorts. She was quite upset about the recent lack of sales. Eda hadn't found the source yet but she claimed she would get to the bottom of it eventually. King, her trusty and loyal (albeit adorable) companion awoke beside her and stretched. 

"Hey buddy how'd you sleep last night?" 

King yipped back tiredly in response. How could he have gotten any sleep when she was tossing and turning all night. Luz took that as a sign of defeat. Her brows furrowed and she let out an exasperated sigh. Of course he couldn't doze off. She was probably having the same nightmare. It always started the same. She was in a car with her mom and dad. Another argument, another fight, another lie. Her dad had disappeared for two weeks before coming home and stuffing both her and her mom in a car. He wasn't ok. He smelt of cheap booze and sweat. Luz felt herself reliving it as she thought more about it. Her heart beating in her chest faster until she could hear it over the hum of Eda cooking downstairs. Anything farther into the memory and she would hyperventilate. King rushed over to her dresser and picked up a glittery zipper bag. Setting it on her lap he reached over and started to lick her face. Luz steadied her breathing and picked up her bag unzipping its contents and swallowing two separate pills. Breath in and out. She told herself as the small mass of black fur leaned gently on her chest. After a moment of composing herself she regained her senses enough to pet him back. He looked up at her with an expression of pure empathetic concern. 

"Estoy bien. Solo fue un pequeño susto."

(I'm alright. Just a little scare) The tired girl lamented as she stroked his back gently.

Suddenly insistent meows went off by her left side dresser. The unicorn cat alarm set there had gone off.

"Well little buddy now that that's done we got some adulting to do today." 

Luz said as she wiped the sweat off her forehead and tapped the buzzer off. 

Making way to the bathroom she took a 5 minute shower and changed into one of the signature hoodie and short combos. Today would be her first day at a new school, Hexside. In the middle of the school year no less. 

"Eda I think I missed the bus could I please get a ride?" 

She shouted to the down stairs living room. Scoffing, the silver maned figure marveled at how one could be late to their first day. Not that she had room to judge. Since she was a highschool dropout out herself. 

"Eat some breakfast first then we'll talk."

Eda asserted as she strolled by with her morning cup of apple blood coffee. Setting a dish with dog food for King on the kitchen table. They weren't by any means terribly poor but anyone higher than middle class would scoff at the culmative mix matched furniture. They made due with what little they had because business as previously stated hadn't been good. For a lot longer than Eda liked to acknowledge.

Luz rushed down stairs nearly missing a step as she picked her shoe off the rail mid flight. The bubbly attitude not giving away any earlier turmoil. Eda didn't have to worry anymore than she already did. Besides, nightmares her occasional anxiety attacks probably left her poor mentor drained. 

"I'm hoping I got placed in the classes I requested!" Luz laughed as King flailed his tiny arms demanding his meal. 

"Well don't get your hopes up the principal's a wack job. I wouldn't be surprised if he just sorted you like he does with his collection of ball point pens." 

Eda smirked as she set a plate of edible mush beside the high spirited girl.

"How'd you like the school when you where there?" Luz chattered with an open mouth. 

" Bunch a rules not enough freedom. A bad girl like me needed space to grow creatively after all." 

Burst out Eda exuberantly as she opted on lifting King to table level. 

"Well this bad girl is gonna have the best first day possible! Maybe make some friends or find a book club. No, an anime club." Her eyes sparkled brightly almost lighting up the whole room. 

" Eh let's get you to school anymore mushy stuff and I think I'll puke." 

The three found their way to a little geep parked in front of the home. Each dozing off in their own way. The rhythm of an overplayed pop song became background noise to Luz's imagination. She began to think of convoluted over the top scenarios. Would she meet any Azura fans? Would she fit in? Would she be able to freely draw without being criticized over the left eyes proportional size? Or even worse… would she be bullied once more. Her last school was full of nothing but terrible teenagers. Picking on her for not only her sexuality but also her lack of parents. The reason she found herself self going to a new school was because one kid got too comfortable mentioning her father. All hell broke loose and she found herself on the last line. Any more trouble and she'd be sent to juvie. Not that any of those fights were truly her fault. She just couldn't handle the scrutiny of her peers. Opening and gashing at the already poor mental state of her mind. They knew what it would take to make her crack. 

That's why Eda had her transferred. The school board wanted nothing to do with poor Luz. On account that the teens came from wealthy benefactors. Eda could only watch as they pinned all the blame to her kid. 

She called Luz her kid because it had already been two years since she'd moved in. Child services placed her in their care because they too couldn't care less where Luz ended up. Eda had offered her place only after she was released from the police station for petty theft. Seeing as the kid was leaving on a bus to god knows where. Eda knew the harsh system. And offered to host her before they shipped her to the middle of nowhere. Not wanting to file anymore paperwork the service worker agreed. 

And that's how Luz found her current home. King was a stray taken in by Eda and worked as a makeshift service dog. And if you ever asked her why she did it Eda would just say child labor was cheaper than paying an actual employee. 

"Kid we're here. You alright ?" 

Informed the gold toothed lady. Snapping Luz from her makeshift flashback. 

"Ah, ya I'm fine! I'll see you at 3:30 bye, love you!"

Insisted Luz as she collected King and headed to the front gates waving behind her. 

"That child will be the end of me. DON'T DO ANYTHING I WOULD DO!" 


	2. Amity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity finds herself in some trouble. How will this end?

Amity wasn't a shy kid. She held herself to the highest of regards. After all she was a Blight and Blights were superior to those below them. She did everything in her power to avoid being a failure. But this was never enough for her demanding title. Her siblings were prodigies in their own regards. Amity wasn't even close to second best in her parents opinion. The few times she did anything remotely worth praise she received a head nod and nothing more. No emotional gratification for the things accomplished. Therefore as you could imagine her self worth was in shambles. Although no one would ever come close to guessing because of the stoic front.

Few were the locations she could truly feel at ease. Two to be exact, the library, or her parent's convience store. Seeing as they hardly ever set foot in the smallest location. They focused more on managing the rest of the branches in more dense locations.

It was across a competing mom and pop shop. Suffice to say she had a place to go but still felt a deep disconnection.

Remember how we said she tried not to get in trouble? Well on one particular Monday morning as she was walking down the hall. Amity slipped on some kind of fluid forcing her to skid forward. Directly… into.. principal Bump. As he was in the middle of giving a private tour to a high ranking member of the Coven. The university critically acclaimed for some of the most influential people in history. Not to mention her dream school.

The force of the shove knocked Bump straight into the visitor causing both to crash into a near by trash can. 

"Ah principle Bump are you alright! I apologize there was something I slipped on. Can you walk are you alright. Do you need me to get you assistance." 

Amity was in full on panic mode. Her apology was rushed as she reached for him. 

"Not one more word miss Blight. See that you report to detention after school. Its one thing to have an accident and it's another to mistreat a member of such a high ranking group. Are you alright?" 

Bump motioned to the figure whom had received most of the force of the impact. 

" I am alright. You. You are the daughter of Blight Industries are you not?" 

Amity could only nod in response. She knew who he was. He was known as the principal of the Coven. Synonymous w the same university her entire family name attended. 

" Accidents happen. Please do be more careful the next time we meet." 

And with that the figure got up and left out the front gate. Bump was beyond furious. The color in his face matched the awkward hat he often wore. 

"Do you realize what you have done! We just lost direct coven money. They fund our sports team after all. How will the rugby team afford a new mode of transportation this year! Detention. For the rest of the semester. Do not argue or else I will extend your punishment." 

Amity choked, a feeling of complete dread washed over. If her parents found out she was in detention there would be severe consequences. Just the idea brought an onslaught of previous brutal endeavors. 

"P-principle Bump I .. I am so sorry please I'll take the punishment just don't tell my parents." 

He eyed her and after an uncomfortably long pause he replied. 

" I am fully aware of how strict your parents can be. That being said I will not contact them provided you also clean the biology lab. Good day." 

He left no room for her to reply. Simply went on his way after dusting his clothes of the speckled chip crumbs. Stains botching his formal attire. 

Oh no how would she explain this. Racking her mind the only conclusion would be the most obvious. She'll just tell her parents she was studying for a placement exam at the end of the semester. That would work. Though her social life would take a toll. Seeing as she hung out with the "popular" kids. Na they'll see it as an act of rebellion Amity told herself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update. This is gonna be a bit of a slow burn sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry mom.


End file.
